


Ice-Cream Tease

by apollosam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Implied/Referenced Underage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 06:26:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1734410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apollosam/pseuds/apollosam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean buys Sam ice cream, and Sam eats it in a not-so appropriate way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice-Cream Tease

**Author's Note:**

  * For [femmefatales](https://archiveofourown.org/users/femmefatales/gifts).



“Are you sure you don’t want any?” Sam asks for the tenth time since Dean bought him a pint of cookie dough ice cream.

“ _Yes_ Sam, for the last time,” Dean laughs, watching his little brother cram another spoonful into his mouth.

“You’re missing out,” Sam says, obscenely licking and smacking his lips.

Dean can’t help but remember a few nights ago, back when Sam’s kiss-swollen lips were wrapped around his cock. Sam eyes him when Dean chokes back a groan, shifting to adjust himself.

“You know what Sam, I change my mind. I _would_ like some.” Dean hauls Sam into his lap, spoon and ice cream forgotten on the ground, and kisses him hungrily. Sam whimpers and eagerly goes along with it, wrapping his arms around Dean’s neck.

Dean kisses Sam until he can no longer taste the ice cream and pulls away with a gasp.

“D-Dean,” Sam pants, squirming in Dean’s lap. “ _I-I…_ ”

“Tease, you were doing it on purpose,” Dean says huskily. Sam nods, face red with embarrassment. “Lucky for us, Dad’s still gone, so I’m gonna teach you a lesson Sammy.”

Sam whines in agreement, kissing Dean a few more times before being carried into the motel room.


End file.
